


YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE?

by lila_luscious1



Series: SO-WHICH IS IT? [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hot Cocoa, Humor, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marshmallows, Thank you for YOU, XMAS-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: MY CONTRIBUTION TO THE STATION 19 XMAS DRABBLES (and a FriendsgivingSIDE-STEP) AS INSPIRED BY Station19writer-this one is Sullyvandy-centric
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Jenna Matson/Ryan Tanner, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Pruitt Herrera/Regina "Reggie" Dunn, Travis Montgomery/Jeff Loer (OC Character)
Series: SO-WHICH IS IT? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550545
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	1. MARSHMALLOW LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Seattlesweetie113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts).



> CHAPTER ONE IS SULLYVANDY  
> CHAPTER TWO IS VICLEY  
> CHAPTER THREE IS MYA-JAC  
> CHAPTER FOUR IS PRUITT AND REGGIE (FRIENDSGIVING)  
> CHAPTER FIVE IS RYAN AND JENNA AND  
> CHAPTER SIX IS VICLEY and TRAVIS AND JEFF  
> CHAPTER SEVEN IS SULLYVANDY

*ANDY AND ROBERT-THEIR FIRST XMAS 2GETHER*

"Ands-I can't drink this cocoa." Sully DOES look very regretful, since she has made the drink from scratch.

"I'm scared to ask why."

"MARSHMALLOWS."

"Ahhh...I see-U HATE LOVE." She smiles to show that's joking.

"Nooo-it's just marshamallows, I can't stand 'em, Amor."

"OK, alright...you can't 'power' through a few marshmallows-ORGANIC, by the way-to enjoy a very special  
hot cocoa that I spent the best part of an hour making FROM SCRATCH...is that about right?" His partner is less  
angry than a little annoyed.

"Ummm-they get caught in my bridgework-I end up tasting them all day-sometimes for days." Since he's light-  
skinned, she can see a red tinge just below his jawline.

Properly chastened by her slight over-reaction, Andy says: "I'll make some more. You are SO LUCKY that you're  
strikingly handsome."

"Changed my mind-I'll stick with this cup."


	2. REALLY, LUCAS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's December, and one Station 19 couple is feeling the cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russell Wilson-Seattle Seahawks Football Quarterback, known for pulling  
> victory from certain defeat with last minute heroics.

Victoria Hughes spends part of her free morning shopping for the special ingredients she'll need for  
the Hughes Family Recipe Cinammon Hot Cocoa she plans to prepare for the love of her life, Chief  
Lucas Brett Ripley: organic chocolate and marshmallows and fresh cinammon.

After he returns from his gym session, she prepares the wonderful brew while he showers, then relaxes.  
When she hands him the over-sized mug, he smiles, then makes a face.

"What?", she asks.

"Nothing."

"SPILL, Ripley."

"Marshmallows."

"Did you say..."

"Marshamallows. I don't like 'em."

"Marshmallows equal LOVE...in the dictionary, there should be a photo of a marshmallow right next to the  
definition of love."

"And what would would happen to the photo of EGGY HUGHES?"

"Great comeback, Russell Wilson-yet another game-winning drive. I'll make you another mug."


	3. MAYA AND JACK-COCOA BONDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAYA AND JACK  
> Jack actually LIKES marshmallows

Maya Bishop, not normally a Woman anyone might refer to as a 'Domestic Goddess', is happier than normal  
this particular evening. She wrangled an early departure (ahead of Jack), made it to the grocery stores (and one store  
specialty food outlet in particular), and home in time to prepare her Mom's (Micki Martens, nee Bishop) famous  
Chocolate-y good Supreme Cocoa with a side of Cinnamon Cookies.

By the time Jack has stopped for beer and fuel, and arrived at Maya's, both the Famous Cocoa and cookies are ready.  
"Ho! Do I smell the World Famous Maya's Mom's Chocolate Cocoa you've been bragging about? I WANT IT! Please."

Maya fills a good-sized mug with the fragrant concoction, and hands it to him. He says, "Hmmm-ahhhh...not to complain,  
but..."

" 'But?' "

"Do we have marshmallows?"

" _Marshmallows_ "

Sheepishly, Jack verifies that he prefers his cocoa with gooey, chewy, squishy, sugary, gelatinous, corn-starch sprayed concoctions  
that melt into an oily, kind of edible 'slick' on top of the liquid

Maya replies that she doesn't keep marshmallows in the house, but she's happy to get some for him. No, no, no, he protests. "Be  
right back," she insists. Collecting handbag and keys, she makes a quick trip to the corner market, grumbling to herself about POLLUTING  
Mom Micki's time honored recipe with... _MARSHMALLOWS _...__

____

He's happy, though, and she's happy to make him happy.


	4. NOW, PRUITT...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruitt Herrea and Reggie drabble

Pruitt Herrera and Regina "Reggie" Dunn finish up a gross of chalupas, prepared by Pruitt, and a couple of sweet potato pies,  
Reggie's specialty. They are "debating" (in a good-natured way) about whether they will attend the 'Friendsgiving', instead of just  
delivering the food and spending the holiday at home, just the two of them. The issue is that JACK GIBSON will be attending (the  
elder Herrera is stll stung about his and his Daughter's secret relationship); he also has a small bone to pick with new Captain Robert  
Sullivan, Andrea's new beau (and her superior at Station 19), who will also be there.

REGGIE: NOW, Pruitt...

PRUITT: DON'T 'Now, Pruitt', me...they deceived me, and now this with Sullivan-more secrets.

REGGIE: Honey...have you taken your medicine? You're supposed to stay calm, remember? She presses two fingers to the base of his  
neck. "Your pulse is racing, Dear. Here-take your pills, and NO ARGUING."

Grudgingly, Pruitt accepts the medication, and a glass of juice. "NOW-we aRE going to 'FRIENDSGIVING', and you WILL enjoy yourself,  
and you will BEHAVE-Copy?"

Properly chastened, Pruitt mutters "Yes, Dear."  



	5. MARSHAMALLOW LOVE 2-THE HOOK-UPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna Matson and Ryan Tanner's first holiday together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3-Seattle Seahawks Quarterback RUSSELL WILSON, known for come-from behindseat of the  
> pants victories

Ryan throws his efforts into making this first holiday with Jenna one to remember. he has doubts about  
about the holiday party-LOTS OF HISTORY THERE-his and Andy's on and off relationship that wasn't really  
a relationship, his good friend Jack, who she also has a romantic history with, and Captain Robert Sullivan, her  
new (and apparently very serious relationship).

Jenna tries to be as patient as she can, even though she feels that Ryan harbors residual feelings for Andy. SHE will  
cook the best XMAS meal her man has ever had (well-Mother Tanner's probably excellent repats not withstanding);  
one trick up her sleeve is a really excellent reciepe for hot cocoa passed down from Nana Matson- instead of the traditional  
marshamallows-BLOOMING MARSHMALLOWS-when she serves it to him, later that evening (after shift), he is blown away.

"You like it?" she asks.

"It's GOOD-different." he replies, smacking his hips, and taking a bigger sip."

"典型的な" (typical). Jenna is not exactly angry; more 'miffed', having hoped for more of a _rave review_ .

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, but I suspect it's not positive. SO-'BABE! This is the second best coacoa I ever FUCKING TASTED-second  
only to my MOM'S-a really fucking close second! How's that?"

"Asshole. Good job, #3."


	6. MARSHAMALLOW LOVE 3-NEW BEGINNINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW BEGINNINGS-TRAVIS AND JEFF  
> 

NEW BEGINNINGS

Jeff: SO...do you plan to read me in on what to expect with you your wotk buds? Which land mines to  
avoid?

Travis: Damn, you're through! makes sense, though, considering your history

J: Goddamn RIGHT! Stay alert, stay alive-the Marinae credo

T: Right...OK...Maya and Andy, Vic and I used to share a home-Andy was with RYAN, the police guy, off and on-  
they broke up, and she started with JACK, for about six months...Jack was looking for more; she wasn't-and now  
she and the Station Captain are together, in the serious type of thing that JACK wanted (or thought that he did)-  
so there's that...

J: There's MORE?

T: Kinda...now Maya and Jack are together, and Ryan has taken up with Jenna-you'll meet all of these people at the party-  
tyhe only non-drama is my buddy Dean and whomever he brings...probably Maggie, from Grey Sloan. OH-Chief Ripley and  
my maybe Best Friend Vic are in a secret relationship, that's quasi-verboten

J: Any of YOUR exes expected to show?

T: I'd say NO...but who can predict

J: GREAT


	7. MARSHAMALLOW LOVE 4-OLD NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VICLEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUSTER BROWN-COMIC STRIP CHARACTER (1902)  
> MARY JANE-HIS GF

OLD NEWS

"Good news, Buster Brown!" Vic chirps happily, when Ripley comes into the Station cafeteria (they are the only two in the room  
at the time). "I figured out how to make the marshmallows melt COMPLETLY, thereby making your precious bridgework a non-  
factor...YAY for Eggy!"

"Good job, Mary Jane. Way to put your limited free time to good use. By the way-my office, ten minutes?"

"Whatever for, Sir?"

"Re-sign your monthly evauation-signature's un-readable."

"Ten minutes, Sir."

Ten minutes later, in the Cheif's office:

"Hughes reporting as ordered, Sir."

"Yes, Hughes-please come around to this side of the desk."

When she does, she sees that he is naked from his waist down. 'I see you already have an _instrument_ ready for me, Chief."

"Think of it more as a...hot cocoa stirrer-with YOU as the hot cocoa."

"Sir! That is...#metoo territory..."

"Prepare the stirrer, Hughes," Ripley interrupts.

Sinking to her knees, and reaching out to grasp his magnificent "stirrer", she leans forward, murmuring, "Yes, Sir..."

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic:
> 
> I've assigned REGGIE the name Regina "Reggie" DUNN
> 
> Travis' new beau is Jeff Loer


End file.
